Sinful Hips
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: When Viktor and Yuuri meets in a different kind of setting but gets to properly dance with each other. #Fem!YuuriSunday
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sinful Hips

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Anime: Yuri! On Ice

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Emergence AU: it is where one person had severe illness and has genetic problems who then gets to be treated and put in to a cocoon like chamber changing its gender.

Inspired by the manga: KANOJO NI NARU HI

* * *

"BREAK!" shouted by the guffy old Russian coach.

And immediately the guffy coach's star pupil bolted off the ice and sat on one of the benches with his phone.

"Did Vitya found his Banquet boy?" asked by his rink mates.

"Did so, and apparently his banquet husband retired on skating after he merged in to becoming female for a year and now has actual day job, and apparently that job is being a Lawyer and the same time a Dean of a famous University in America" said Mila.

"And how'd you know?" snorted by the youngest skater.

"Well, my dear Yuri, his well, technically 'her' bestfriend slash selfie king had been keeping tabs on IG for Chris, and Chris is somehow became close to banquet boy er… girl?"

"Then why is Vitya still pinning on her?"

"Easy, the idiot is still shy on approaching her since the other is still not contacting her"

"It's been a damn two years!" said Yuri.

"I know!" replied Mila.

"OH MY GOSH! Are you still replaying that video?" said by the female skaters as they surround Viktor.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Viktor whined.

As the video he downloaded played again, the now female retired skater was being pulled in to dancing with her female Law students on the music of 'Bang, bang, bang' wearing six inch high heels and a fitted dress hugging her body. From a nerdy pony tail and blue rimmed glasses, she pulled all those off and threw the hair tie and glasses somewhere and let her beauty show.

Every beat of the base her hips would snap side to side and made her bosoms jiggle, and Viktor's rink mates couse dee the poor man drool over the merged woman.

"Should I be offended that she has more meat on her butt being a merged person than me as a real girl?" said by one girl at the back.

"I should ask her to teach me to dance with those killer heels" said by another.

"I'm gonna ask where she got that dress" and another.

"Why did she post that clip?" asked Yuri watching as well.

"As far as I heard from Chris her students joined the some event and they pulled her along knowing she's a dancer and ballerina" replied Viktor.

"And how'd you know that she's a ballerina?" they asked.

"Well, that night at the banquet we talked and he's… I mean she's actually sober like when we talked"

Moments later the old coach was back yelling bloody hell to his students.

* * *

Skate America 20XX, as the announcer welcomes Viktor, "For this season his theme is Love" his fans and other spectators gave him applause.

Dancing around the ice as he was courting someone, his fan girls kept on squealing.

"Looks like Mr. Nikiforov is gonna bag another gold" said by Morooka.

"What intrigues me is his theme, who's the lucky person?" laughed by Oda.

"Now that you've asked, it been years since Mr. Nikiforov has been linked with some one, OH! Quad flip! Nicely landed!"

"A clean one too"

After finishing his routine Viktor was greeted by Yakov at the kiss and cry, and as his score result came in he was leading beating the Canadian skater.

Having few more poses and wave at the camera sending his fans some love, he and his coach headed back to the back stage only to spot the person he had been pinning.

"Good luck Pheach" she gave her best friend a hug and the Thai returns the embrace.

At that moment Viktor wishes to be the person Yuuri was hugging.

When the Italian coach and Thai skater left, Yuuri was left, Viktor smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Mr. Nikiforov can we have a word with you?" asked by one of the media present.

"Sure" he then smiled again to Yuuri who's now talking to a huge man with a suit, he frowned.

After answering all the question, he looked for Yuuri and found her seating on one of the benches offered however she was still with the huge man, "Hi" Viktor greeted.

"Uh… hi Mr. Niki-"

"Please call me Viktor, remember me at the banquet two years ago?"

"Yes, but sadly I didn't get to talk to you" Viktor's hear sank.

"Actually you did… and you even pole danced with my best friend Chris" he said with a chuckle hiding his disappointment.

Yuuri blushed at what happened, "Oh… uhm… I'm sorry did I bother you that time?"

"Actually you didn't, I enjoyed your company" Viktor showed discomfort over the man in suit, Yuuri noticed.

"Marcus and Jay-san can you leave me and Mr. uhm… Viktor to talk? It seems he's uncomfortable"

The bodyguards felt offended but left since their boss nicely asked them.

Both talked for quite a while and didn't care, Yuuri would giggle on Viktor's not so funny jokes and he would continue.

"So can I offer you a dinner some time?" asked Viktor.

"That would be nice, thank you"

"Should be tomorrow fine?"

"That would be nice also, my schedule is free this week since I took a weeks off after that case I need to handle, and my department's exams are over and I sent my students for a week vacation since they deserve it"

"Oh… then are you going to the banquet tonight?"

"I am actually, Mr. Mayor and Mr. Chan invited me to attend"

"That would be lovely, and can I ask for a dance also?"

"I would love to redeem myself from my dunk self dancing with you not knowing I did" laughed Yuuri.

"Great!"

* * *

XXXXX hotel grand banquet,

"So you finally talked to her?" asked Mila.

"I did, and I asked her to dance with me!" said by the all excited Viktor.

"Good for you, I hope my Anya was like her, nice and gentle… OHH! MY HEAAAART!" cried Georgi.

"Tsk… Annoying" said Yuri.

When Yuuri stepped in the hall with Phichit as her escort, she was wearing black dress with rhinestones by the shoulders and waist, her sides were open and the side of her breast were visible up to her waist, the damn dress was so fit it hugged the waist and hips line tightly and every step Yuuri makes is a deep sway like she's dancing.

"Vitya, close your mouth a fly might go in" said Lilia and Yakov put a hand on Viktor's chin and forced to close it.

"Oh… looks like out champion's date arrived~" said Mila giggling.

"Hi" greeted Yuuri.

"Marry me? I mean… Hi… too" Viktor rubbed the back of his neck.

Both talked a little when a Spanish music came in, Phichit and the others pushed them to dance, "Will you dance with me as promised?" asked Viktor.

"Certainly, and I'm very much sober so that in the morning I can remember everything" smiled Yuuri.

"Thank me later" said Phichit as he help up his DSLR to Viktor.

As the guitar started Yuuri circled Viktor palming his chest and back, Viktor's eyes never left her figure until she started to sway her hips.

Both danced in to tango when the Despacito lyric came the guests circled to give them space and watch them clapping their hands in to rhythm.

And in the rapping part Yuuri let go of Viktor and danced in solo while Viktor joined clapping his hands.

Viktor's favorite part is where he bended Yuuri holding her thighs and leaning in to her neck, taking advantage he inhaled her scent and tried all his patience not to leave a love bite on her neck, Yuuri's hand caressing Viktor's jaw.

After they finished they received a loud applause from the crowed, Yuuri panting so as Viktor smiled at each other, her hands played on Viktor's hair while the man moved and palming every curve Yuuri had.

Viktor then pulled her to the balcony to have a more private and slow dance, "Thank you" said Viktor, "That's the most fun and exciting thing happened to me for years" he stopped, "Though it would be night to get you back in the ice."

"Well… I'm not officially retired, I just took a long hiatus to recollect myself after my merge" she sighed.

"But what about your work, you're a professor right?"

"Oh! That, yes I am but I only teach the seniors, also I'm a Dean so it would have no effect on my work"

"You're a lawyer too right?"

"I am, I work as a legal consultant for the Japanese Governor"

"Oh! So that's why you have bodyguards?"

"Yes"

"It's nice to know you more. I hope we could keep in touch?"

"That would be nice, should I leave you my personal number?"

"That would be wonderful, let's just exchange?"

"I left my phone on my purse"

"Should we go get it?" offered Viktor.

"Thank you"

Meanwhile, "Looks like our local idiot finally talked to his Banquet spouse" snorted Mila.

"He's thank me later" Phichit kept on taking pictures of them.

END?


	2. Filipino style proposal

Title: Filipino Style Proposal

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Beta: Elli Sensei

Anime: Yuri! On Ice

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Emergence AU: it is where one person had severe illness and has genetic problems who then gets to be treated and put in to a cocoon like chamber changing its gender.

Inspired by the manga: KANOJO NI NARU HI

* * *

"Ready to meet them?" asked Viktor to his two years long girlfriend.

"I hope your family would like me" she nervously said and still tired from many hours of flight time.

"Trust me, they would love you especially my Nanay" Viktor kissed her temple and caressed her hand.

"Nanay?"

"My mom, she's Filipina, remember when I told you my dad remarried when I was six? Well she's the one who raised me"

"I should thank your Nanay then?"

"She's your Nanay too" and she blushed.

As they arrived around eight in the morning tired from the flight. Yuuri was surprised to find that Viktor had a huge family, immediately his brothers took their luggage and carefully placed it in the back compartment of the Hilux pick-up truck.

"Vitya, I'll take your things to your room later, you go say hi to your Nanay and introduce your Asawa to her (Wife)"

"We're not yet married Papa, pero ma lapit na (Soon)"

"Good to know. And wow she's really tired" the older man chuckled seeing Yuuri sleep on Viktor's chest.

"She doesn't like long flights"

"I can see that"

* * *

When they got home to Viktor's parents, "Wow" Yuuri awed at the huge white house.

"Well, we got a huge family to house" said Viktor, "Come, let's meet my Nanay and soon to be yours" pulling Yuuri.

"Nanay are in the kusina? (kitchen)" Viktor called.

"AYYYY ANAAAAK!" a small woman much smaller than Yuuri hugged Viktor tightly, "Anak hab (Have) you been eating well? You look tin (Thin)" looking at Viktor's body trying to pat him.

"AYYYY! ANG GANDA NG GIRLPREND MO! (Ayyy, your girlfriend is beautiful!)"

"Thank you Nanay! And Yuuri, meet my mom, the one who raised me"

"Hello po" and Yuuri blessed on the back of the woman's hand (Using her forehead to touch the back of the hand of the elderly)

"Ay! Did you teach your Asawa to make mano? (Bless) And use Po and Opo?"

"I did, and she's very polite you'll love her" Yuuri blushed at what Viktor said.

"Nanay Meet my Yuuri, she's the person who makes my world go round" Viktor winks.

"You cheese, you are like your Tatay" said by his mother.

"Tatay?" Yuuri asked.

"Father, daddy, dad, Papa" replied by Viktor's mom, "And please call me Nanay, Mama, Mommy anything! As long as I'm your mother now" Yuuri blushed again.

"Mama?"

"Vityaaaaa! I lab (love) her olready! (Already)" the older woman bounced hugging her now daughter-in-law, "AY SUS! You go rist (rest) muna (now) since you bot (both) are tyrd (tired) you had long plite (flight) right?" his mother pushed them out the kitchen, "You tik (take) her to your room, you bot (both) are good as mired (married) na so you make tabi (beside her) when you slip (sleep)" Yuuri tilted her head while Viktor is laughing.

"Alright Nanay, I will, see you later"

"Oki (okay) your broder (brother) Benjie is going home also"

Viktor pulled Yuuri out of the kitchen and up to the second floor to his room when, "Mayor!" a man in suit came in calling for Viktor's mother.

"Mayor?" she asked.

"Ahh… Nanay is the mayor of this municipality" Yuuri looked amazed.

"Let's catch some sleep, you're tired right?"

"Where will I-"

"We'll be sharing room" he winked, "It's not like we didn't do more int-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" she blushed.

"I love you too" he kissed her nose.

"Sus, landi-an pa more!" (Sus, flirt even more), a guy that looks like Viktor except he had his hair short in to a pompadour cut peeked from above and teased them and snapped a picture.

"Who's that?" Yuuri asked.

"My little brother, Alexis"

"Oh… hello?" Yuuri smiled.

"I like her already, kuya (big brother)" the guy gave a thumbs up and took another picture from his DSLR.

"Told you they would love you" said Viktor.

"You can continue landi-an in your room kuya (you can continue flirting in your room big brother)"

"Yeah… sure! Sure!" Viktor then carried Yuuri who yelped.

* * *

For three days Yuuri had been in Viktor's home, she felt welcome and loved by all his family, especially his alcoholic brothers, Yuuri can now see the resemblance he has with his father and how they love vodka so much.

Yuuri loved Viktor's mother Virginia, she was bubbly and loving and most of all she was a lawyer like her, she's smart yet strict to her boys and she loves Yuuri since she's her first daughter, she teaches her Filipino dishes and teaching her to be a good wife to Viktor, Yuuri can't deny she wants to also marry Viktor.

It also amuses her seeing all of Viktor's other medals from his junior days and others from his senior were framed and hanged on the wall together with his other's sibling's awards from X sports to shooting, pictures were also hanged on what performance did they put for them to earn that medal.

"Boboy Vik, can you go to the palenke (Filipino market place) to buy some stap (stuff) I need to mik (make) prepirisyons (preparations) for the fiesta next week, and I'll be putting up dishes with your wayp! (wife)"

"Ay kaloka, si mudra?" (Unknown gay lingo in Filipino and mudra is mother) said by Viktor's gay cousin who's wearing micro denim shorts and fitted tank top, "Manay" he calls Yuuri, "You make kwento (story) on how you meet manong boboy?" (Viktor)

Yuuri looked at his mother-in-law and she translates.

"Panga (Viktor's Filipino pet name to Yuuri) would you like to come?" he asked and saved Yuuri.

"Sorry" she said to Viktor's cousin.

"Ay it's okay, it's asawa duties" said by Viktor's mother and patted her at the back.

When Viktor and Yuuri left to shop they talked on the way, Viktor drove the Hilux so that can put all the things that were written on the list.

While stuck in a bit of delay since one side of the road is being fixed Yuuri pulled out her phone and snapped a quick a selfie to upload on her Instagram, Viktor gave a quick kiss on her cheek making her blush.

After buying all the things, they immediately headed home only to find Viktor's brothers already started drinking, "Yup, Teddy is already drunk" said by Viktor.

"How'd you know?"

"When he starts slurring Spanish he is drunk"

"And we're not even Spanish!" said by Alexis.

As they pulled Viktor to drink, he first looked at Yuuri and she nodded.

"WHIPPED!" they laughed at Viktor.

"And, I know I Resd (raised) him well" said by their mother putting some pulutan (side dish for the drinks or chasers) for them.

"I trained him to be whipped to you know" pouted by Viktor's dad.

"Riiiiigh! Tatay is the whipped man first" and the other brothers laughed.

"Where's Gabe?" they asked it was another of Viktor's brother.

"Probably-"

"I'm here", he replied as he joined still playing his new game Vita

For three days Yuuri met all Viktor's brothers, Viktor known as Kuya Boboy to his brothers as the oldest, Teddy the national champion of the shooting club and a military man, Alex a vlogger and travel chum who goes around for tourist spots and the cowboy of the family, Voltair or Val the guy who usually would break a neck or a leg and Gabriel Gabe, the e-sports champion and competing internationally, Yuuri's amazed of them all and loved the affection their parents give, all supportive and trying to balance them all with no favoritism.

An hour later, Viktor was slurring Russian and his father was laughing like hell and his brothers are cringing, "Vicchan, enough you're drunk" Yuuri scold, "Up you go!"

"How'd you know the boy is drunk?" asked by his father.

"He slurs Russian" she replied.

"That runs in the family huh? The slurring languages?" asked by Val.

"Think so… you slur idiocy when you're drunk" replied by the smartest of the family, Gabe.

"Wow the sarcasm is showing" said by Val.

"Is it obvious?"

"You think?"

"I'm making it obvious"

"Guys shhhhop eh~" (stop it) said by Viktor.

"Go to sleep!" they said and Yuuri giggled at them.

Moments later Viktor's parents are dancing on the music of "Sumayaw sumunod" (Filipino song) and Viktor pulled Yuuri to dance and Yuuri enjoyed as the others sang karaoke.

* * *

Weeks later, "Mocha?" Yuuri called Viktor's gay cousin, "ey-sa-an (asaan/where/) Boboy?"

"Ay si kuya? (big brother?)" and Yuuri nodded when Mocha confirmed.

"Uhm… May inutos… I mean Mommy tita (Mommy-Aunt) had some errands for him.

When Yuuri was making some dishes with her mother-in-law who's wearing a dress for the occasion of fiesta, and the same time greeting the guests as her mother-in-law introduce her proudly she heard some loud drum and lyre band outside only to find Viktor in front of them holding a flowers and wearing barong (Traditional Filipino top for male) smiling at her.

"Ayan na pala sila ehh!" (They finally came!) said by her mother-in-law everyone came out to see what is all the commotion.

The sound at the back where tribal, and to her surprise all the siblings were joining the band all wearing "SAY YES" shirts and shades, Gabe was out in front beside Viktor with four drums attached to his chest with a whistle on his mouth.

"ANOOOO?" shouted Val with the snare (whaaaaat?)

"KASAL!" (WEDDING!) they replied and the spectators laughed, what's even funnier is that Viktor's wearing sleepers.

Viktor stepped forward and was about to speak but the band kept on playing.

"GUYS!" Viktor yelled.

"Sorry!" replied by Val and Alex who's on the bass drum.

"Yuuri, we've known each other for two years… well… if you could the day I've been pinning on you maybe more, I asked my family to be my accomplice with all these for me to propose, I've been meaning to propose to you for months now, but nothing will beat it if my family joins in. Yuuri you've been my life for the past years, thank you for being there when my family was far away, and thank you for being there to support me and be with me in Russia. Thank you for sacrificing your job as a consultant in Japan and came to live with me in Russia. Yuuri, will you be the queen of my life, be Mrs. Nikiforov and the mother of my… well, our children and be my wife?"

"YOU CAN ONLY SAY YES AND YES!" said by Teddy, "NO IS NOT AN OPTION! MOMMA WOULD STILL ADOPT YOU!" he added and the boys laughed.

"Like what he said, but let's not adopt you, I still want to marry you"

"UGGGGH!" Yuuri blushed deep red, "YES!" and Viktor picked her up and kissed her, "Though are you sure you love me not because of my gender?"

"Silly, I love you because you're you not because you merged into a female" replied Viktor and kissed her.

"THE RING!" reminded by Gabe.

"Riiiiiiight" Viktor replied pulling it out from his pocket and putting it on Yuuri's hand.

"What are you waiting for?" Viktor turned his head to them.

"Wow… we just helped you and you treat us that way?" said Teddy.

"Savage, though you still owe me that empanada you ate" said Gabe and Viktor threw him a sleeper, Gabe took it and hid behind them.

"Nako naman, ang tatanda n'yo na para parin kayong mga bata" groaned by their mother, "Hija, I hope you're ready for this kind of behavior if you ever have boys as children" she warned Yuuri.

"You'll help me right, Mama?"

"Of course!"

"Ano ba yan! Mamaya na kayo mag patayan! Tom Jones na me! (what the heck! Can you guys kill each other later? I'm hungry as a lion /in gay lingo/)" complained by Mocha.

Viktor was about to throw another sleeper, "Vicchan, you're not three anymore, stop it!" said Yuuri as the younger brothers stick their tongues out to Viktor who's being pulled by a blushing Yuuri.

* * *

Meanwhile, "I never knew Viktor's family were so extra?" laughed by the Swiss having a video call with the Russian family and Phichit.

"Viktor owns me so much" laughed Phichit, "I mean I was the one who brought Yuuri at that time you know"

"True, tell him that when they come back, also remind me to ask him if he can take us to Philippines for that fiesta thing?" said Mila and Georgi.

"Yeah! that seemed fun~" added Chris.

"The sleepers gave it away though" laughed by Georgi.

The other skaters laughed at Alexis uploaded live of the event.

* * *

"You eat more, Mama said you didn't have breakfast" said Yuuri.

"Thank, panga" and Yuuri proceeded to spoon feed him.

When suddenly Viktor's other siblings with a teasing smile gave him presents, "Go on open them!" they pushed.

Yuuri opened them all and shocked to see baby things, diaper, bottles and onesies, "The hell are those?" Viktor pointed.

"Well, we assumed that would be the next step… with all the noise you were making every night?" Teddy said and the others laughed so hard, poor Yuuri's about to die from embarrassment.

And again it was another round of chasing with a matching flying flip-flops from Viktor.

END?


End file.
